CSI MIAMI: Deadline
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: When a strange series of murders begin happening all across Miami, Horatio and the team only have a short amount of time to locate the killer before the body count rises any further, but when Ryan suddenly becomes MIA, the case quickly turns personal, as they must locate their missing colleague before he becomes the next victim in the killer's twisted game of life and death.
1. Down To The Wire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Csi Miami. All I own is the plot and any OC Character that is introduced into the story. This is my first attempt at a CSI story, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

 **Bold - Underlined = Chapter titles/Character Perspective**

 _Italics - thinking/in thought_

 **Author's note: This story takes place sometime after the Episode Nailed, and will feature a sort of Saw movie feel to it, so hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Down to the Wire**

The Sirens rang throughout the city of Miami as the Police hummer raced toward the sight of the accident. As the hummer pulled, the sirens were killed. The driver door opened as Lieutenant Horatio Caine stepped out. Drawing in a deep breath he survayed the scene. Police tape covered the area to prevent any onlookers from getting any further then where they were all with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces as Horatio now stepped over to Doctor Alexx Woods, who held a look of sadness in her eyes as she exaimend the body of a young female woman. "Poor baby girl." She said softly. "What happened to you?" "What have we got here Alexx?" Horatio asked as she looked up at him. "Twenty three year old female named Natasha Williams." She informed him. "Seems that judging by the white lines all across her body, is that she was possibly in a fight with something very sharp. Sharp enough to slice into her skin like wire, poor baby." "Any motive you can think of the killer would have that would lead to her death?" Alexx shook her head. "We'll know more once the others get through gathering up the rest of the evidence."

Meanwhile Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko were survaying the scene as well, looking for any sort of clues that may help ID their vic's killer. Eric snapped shits with the camera he wore around his neck, while Ryan did a more thorough search, where it is then that he noticed something shimmering off in the distance. Curiousity getting to him, he slowly rose to his feet, and slwoly walked over toward it. "Hey Eric, I think I got something over here." He called over to his collegue as he bent down to pick up the shimmering object, which turned out to be a tape recorder with blood all over the side of it. Carefully bending down to pick it up, Ryan suddenly became struck with unwanted dizziness as his vision blurred for a split second before returning to normal.

"You okay there Wolfe?" Eric asked sensing something was wrong. Ryan shook it off and slowly nodded as he stood up. "Check this out." He said trying to change the subject despite Eric's look of concern on his face. "You sure you're okay?" He asked. "You looked like you were about to be sick or something." "I'm fine." Ryan replied just as the rest of the CSI's joined them."What have we got?" Natalia asked glancing at the tape recorder in Ryan's hands. "Not sure yet." Ryan replied handing the tape recorder over to Horatio. "Could be from the murderer I'm guessing, but then again it could be from the victim too."

"What you mean like a rcorded suicide?" Calleigh asked glancing over Natalia's shoulder at the recorder. "Possibly." Ryan replied as a wave of unwanted dizziness spread over him again. He shook it off again, and tried to put on a face that something wasn't wrong even though he knew that something indeed was. "It could be that the killer made her record her last and final requests before he killed her." Eric said glancing over at Ryan just in time to see him bend over with his hands on his knees. "Ryan what's wrong?" Eric asked placing a hand on his collegue's shoulder for support. "you don't look so good." Natalia noted glancing at him with concerned brown eyes.

"I'm fine." Ryan said shaking his head. "There's probably just something the air or something that's messing with me." "Highly unlikely." Said Alexx now approaching the rest of the team alongside Horatio as she noticed Ryan's condition. Ryan let out a soft groan as he tried to shake off the dizziness but this time it wouldn't leave him and a surge of pain suddenly shot into his right eye. "Mister Wolfe, I want you off the case for the rest of the day." Horatio said softly. Ryan looked taken aback in shock. "H no, really I'm fine." He protested as Alexx placed a gentle on his shoulder just as he stumbled forward nearly passing out.

"Obviously that's not the case sweetie." She said in a motherly tone. "Go on home Mister Wolfe." Hortatio said calmly. "The rest of us can handle this case for now." Ryan was about to protest, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good as Alexx gently helped him away from the scene and over toward the hummer. "Uh uh." Alexx said in a soft tone. "I'm going to drive you, get in on the other side." Ryan nodded and walked over as carefully as he could to the other side of the hummer, when his vision blurred again making it difficult for him to see as everything he saw around him was nothing but shadows now.

His heart now began to pound in his chest out of panic as he gripped on the hood of the hummer for support while trying to control his breathing. "A-Alexx...I...I can't see. He stammered fearfully as Alexx came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "what do you mean baby boy?" She asked in deep concern as she looked at his face. "What's wrong?" "My eye..." Ryan said again as his breaths now began to come out in hard quick gasps. "I...I can't see out of it! It's all blurry." "It's okay Ryan, just stay calm." Alexx said gently. "Just breathe normally baby boy." She said rubbing small soothing circles on his back to keep him calm. "Everything's going to be alright I promise."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever CSI Story, now the only question is will Ryan be alight to continue working with the team? Only time will tell so stay tuned for more as Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	2. One of Our Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Csi Miami. All I own is the plot and any OC Character that is introduced into the story. This is my first attempt at a CSI story, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

 **Bold - Underlined = Chapter titles/Character Perspective **

_Italics - thinking/in thought_

Author's note: This story takes place sometime after the Episode Nailed, and will feature a sort of Saw movie feel to it, so hope you enjoy and as always please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - One of Our Own **

Ryan's breath quickened as he couldn't help but panic. The blurriness and pain in his eye were getting worse, and now to make matters even more terrifying was that it was now starting to spread to his good eye as well. Alexx ocationally kept glancing back at her college with worry and concern as she said calmly, "Hang in there baby boy. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright." Ryan was about to answer and suddenly doubled over in excruciating pain. It was too much and it felt like his head was about to explode, but the young Csi did everything he could to keep himself together. "Alexx, it's getting worse." He said trying not to show any pain on his face. "I can't see at all now. Not even out of my other eye."

Alexx was immediatly overwelmed with a sense of fear and adrenaline now as she put on the sirens overhead. "Hang on baby boy." She said still in a soft motherly tone. "I can fix this don't worry. Your going to be okay. Just hang in there. Take slow calming breaths." Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reached out with her other hand to hold Ryan's, which he took for gratitude and comfort. "If you feel any pain baby boy squeeze my hand." She instructed gently as Ryan nodded in response.

A few moments later, once they pulled up to a stop sign, Alexx looked over at Ryan who was slumped over slightly in the seat. "Ryan?" Something in her gut immediatly told her that something was wrong, and that she knew she had to act fast. "Ryan?" She tried again as she began to gently shake him but got no response. "Ryan!" Now she was worried and panic flared up inside her as she whiped out her cell phone and immediatly punched in the number for the ER. "This is Doctor Alexxandra Woods of the Miami-Dade police department." She said introducing herself as calmly as she could. "This is an emergency, one of my collegues is very sick and un-responsive, I'm bringing him in now."

* * *

Ryan's head pounded in sheer agony. He was afraid to open his eyes due to being afraid of losing his eyesight, but he attempted it anyway and much to his relief, he could see. His eyes were blurry but at least he could see again. As he looked around, all he could see was nothing but white walls around him, with medical tubes and moniters behind him. _Man, I really hate hospitals._ He thought with a groan as he heard the door to the room open. He flinched in fear then blinked in confusion as he noticed a figure staring at him dressed all in black. What the hell? The figure was built like body builder, so he had to figure he was a man, but the fact that he was just staring at him, made Ryan feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you are you?" He asked while looking around to reach for his gun. The figure didn't say anything as he slowly now began walking over toward him, causing Ryan to flinch. He tried to reach for his gun faster but to no avail. The man immediatly grabbed him hard around his neck and began squeezing causing him to gag and struggle for breath. His vision blurred as he tried to call out for help, but the man's grip on him was strong and he soon found himself slowly strangling to death. "Somebody...Help..." Was the last weak cry Ryan was able to get out before he saw nothing but pitch black.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh-oh! This doesn't look good. Will the team be able to find Ryan? Also, I know this is short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned for more to find out. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


End file.
